Barry Steakfries
Barry Steakfries is a playable character in the Dan the Man series, hailing as a crossover from Halfbrick’s Jetpack Joyride series (amongst several others). However, he must be purchased via IAP (In App Purchase), or by inviting five friends to complete the full prologue of the official game. Most notably, his fighting style is different from the other selectable characters with its own pros and cons. Role Barry Steakfries is a guest character, and as such has no official role within the web series. However, he does make a canon cameo appearance in the Fright Zone DLC, and fights alongside the heroes in order to foil Professor Brain’s evil plot to unleash the undead across the kingdom. Appearance Barry Steakfries appears the same as he does in Jetpack Joyride, wearing a tie; dress shirt (without sleeves) with dress pants, and sports a five ’o clock shadow on his face. Notably, he doesn’t wear his infamous jetpack on his back, but it does appear if he performs a successful grab + jump combo. Otherwise, he mounts his trusty shotgun on his back. In The Game Barry Steakfries didn’t have a canon appearance in the official game, and while playing he featured the same storyline as Dan. In fact, when Barry appeared before Josie in Stage 8-3-3, the person she feared came back from the dead is still Dan - not Barry himself - leaving it up to speculation why she still panicked and ran away from the Geezers and himself. However, Barry Steakfries made several appearances in the Fright Zone DLC. He was first seen jumping through a portal which manifested in the Inn, and saw Dan being overwhelmed by zombies. Barry managed to save Dan by blasting all the zombies away with his shotgun, then told Dan about Professor Brains and his evil plot: to unleash the undead across the kingdom by using portals to transport them. Barry Steakfries appeared once more when Professor Brain’s Frankenstein monster is defeated; both the selected player character and Barry himself chase Professor Brains through portals he used to try and escape the duo. This takes all of them on a wild goose chase through the Dojo of the Light Master, the King’s bathroom (who becomes interested in the fiasco after a portal was left open), an even more chaotic chase with multiple portals in the inn, and finally to a cliff somewhere in the final level of the Fright Zone DLC. As Barry Steakfries and the player-controlled character cut off Professor Brains from escaping - and the mad scientist realized his portal gun ran out of power - he edged near the cliff, unwilling to be captured. Once Barry and the player-controlled character closed the gap, Professor Brains fell off the cliff by accident; he is presumed to be dead by the heroes (though this is likely not the case, as the mad scientist is seen alive and well in the Jetpack Joyride series). With Professor Brains gone, Barry and the player-controlled character leave by taking the final portal out - leaving behind the King, who had also joined the group, only to be trapped in his new location. New Abilities and Skills Barry Steakfries uses a different system from other selectable characters. Many of them specialize in AOE (Area of Effect) attacks, protecting Barry from both sides as well as unleashing powerful blasts using his shotgun. However, he lacks the martial prowess of the other selectable characters, instead putting his shotgun and jetpack to work in order to put the hurt on his opponents. The following abilities which are listed were either modified - or exclusive - to Barry Steakfries: Unlimited Shotgun This ability is exclusive to Barry Steakfries. He fires a round from his signature firearm which has unlimited ammo, and can be upgraded three times. The second point increases its range and damage, while the third point makes it shoot twice in one press of the button. This is a very potent defensive option for Barry as it also knocks back enemies and can hit multiple opponents in front of him, although he does take a quick second to chamber new round(s) before he can move once more. Unfortunately, the range is short, and therefore must be used with caution. It also doesn’t inflict a great deal of damage against bosses, and like many other non-explosive projectiles it can be blocked by certain enemies. Combo Attack Barry’s version of this is weaker than other characters. While he doesn’t have to spend as many coins to fully upgrade it, his combo does less damage due to lacking a fourth attack. It’s still good for inflicting basic damage, and can be followed up with a shotgun blast to launch opponents if you need. Down-Kick Barry’s version of this attack is weaker than the other characters. He can only do one down-kick at a time - even at max level. Upgrading this ability only increases the damage as well as control on how far he flies back after striking an opponent/object. It’s recommended to focus on this ability last, and use a single point to gain access to its gap-closing potential until you maxed out Barry’s other abilities. Jump Bash There are two different forms of this attack. At first level, Barry pistol whips his shotgun in front him, dealing basic damage (20). In the upgraded form, he swings the pistol grip in the air wildly from side to side, dealing horizontal damage (40) on both sides as a result. This makes it an upgrade from the other characters who can only hit in front of them. Jet-Punch Barry’s version of this attack replaces the standard uppercut. The difference is when Barry does this, he utilizes his famous jetpack to strike all nearby opponents. While it deals less damage than a normal uppercut at max level, it also hits opponents from further distances as well as propel Barry higher than the other characters. This makes it very useful for crowd control, and is recommended if you need to escape enemy fire as well. An easy way to use this attack is to first punch an opponent; this stuns them and gives you a chance to use this attack unopposed. Power Attack Barry’s version of this attack operates differently than the others. In his case, he doesn’t propel himself forward, instead remaining stationary while he attacks opponents on both sides of him. This makes it a useful defensive option if you cannot safely grab someone, and serves as crowd control when surrounded. Trivia * Barry Steakfries has his own V-Log on Halfbrick’s official website as well as on YouTube. He talks about various subjects, and once answered several questions in regards to the Dan the Man series. Interestingly, he once discussed several questions by viewers who were interested in whether or not Stage Nine would be created for the series, though Barry remained vague with his answers. ** However, many fans have seen this as a possibility that Halfbrick is considering making a sequel, or at least new DLC that addresses future stages for the series. Halfbrick themselves admitted on their official Dan the Man FAQ they are aware of popular fan demand for Stage Nine, and are considering the possibility of one day fulfilling that wish. Barry was likely used in order to tease hopeful fans, though there is still no official word that a sequel/DLC will be made in the future. ** It was revealed by Barry Steakfries in his official October 2019 Halloween V-Log that his shotgun has a name: “Barry.” His jetpack, on the flip side, has no name. * If Barry Steakfries idles in the game for a while, he performs an animation where he puts his ripped shirt sleeves back on his arms, only to rip them off again while laughing. This is a reference to his ”Shirt Sleeves Rock Opera” music video where he continually ripped his shirt sleeves off, much to the annoyance of the tailor who continued to fix Barry’s shirt. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game